Darqx Studio Inc
by Darqx
Summary: CHAPTER 20! Would you look at that! A new parody, this one of Westside Connection's 'Gangsta Nation', requested by PLC the CD. Muchos swearing in this one... Plz RR!
1. Irken Boi

HI EVERYONE and Happy Father's Day! Whoo, anyway, this is just a little  
something I had on my brain one night (I was trying to type up the 4th  
chapter for my other fic but I came up with this instead o.0; ). For the  
few people waiting for updates on 'Shooting Star? Don't think so' I hope  
you enjoi this while I work on it. Now, where's my muse?  
  
A.E.D! Oh AAAA.EEEE.DDDDD!!! *Alter.Ego.Darx*  
----------------------------------------------  
~*IRKEN BOI*~  
He was from Irk  
She was human  
I'm tryin' to make it quite obvious  
He'd come to invade  
She played GameSlave all day  
What more can I say?  
He really liked her  
She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well  
But her brother Dib  
He stuck up his nose  
He had a problem with her dating his foe  
  
He was an Irken boy  
His feelings they were no ploy  
But he wasn't good enough for her  
He went back to outer space  
Back to hating the human race  
But he swore he'd come back down to earth  
  
Five years from now  
She sits at home  
Still playing her GameSlave she's all alone  
She turns on tv  
Guess who she sees  
Invader Zim's conquering for glory  
She calls up her bro  
He already knows  
And to stop Zim he wants to go  
She tags along  
Stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the guy she turned down  
  
He was an Irken boy  
His feelings they were no ploy  
But he wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's the king of stars  
The ruler of earth so far  
Now do you see what he is worth?  
  
Sorry Gaz but Zim's lord now  
He might not want you around  
After all you broke his heart  
And that is where the ending starts  
It's too bad you couldn't see  
Just how powerful Zim could be  
There is more than meets the eye  
Don't be fooled by his small size  
  
He was from Irk  
She was human  
I'm tryin' to make it quite obvious  
She broke off their love  
Haven't you heard?  
That's why he conquered the world  
  
Look at that Irken boy!  
Crazy and overjoyed  
He destroys just like a pro  
As he enslaves the crowd  
Hopes of making the Tallest proud  
He sees the girl he used to know. . .  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
I'll leave it there .0 You can use your imagination to think of what Zim  
does next.  
  
Mmyep, I know, been done before. BUT I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF!!!  
I might add some more song thingies to this and make it like those IZ  
Karaoke stories/poems (done in my spare time in btwn working on my other  
fic I reckon).  
  
Plz R/R!! If you request a song I will try and get it and change the lyrics  
so it's Zimmish!!! YAAEAH! 


	2. Can't Wait!

I bring you MORE parody song goodness! Read! Review! Read my other fic and  
demand me to put up the 4th chapter!. . .wait. . .  
Disclaimer: Forgot to put this up last time =} but anyway, no song lyrics  
belong to me they belong to their respected owners. I, however, have  
copyrights (see, see!?) to the rewritten lyrics. So there =P  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
Can't Wait!  
  
In the class I just can't wait  
To get out and deliver Earth's fate  
Won't it be cool when I conquer the land?  
I'll be the ruler on a victory stand  
  
I think failure is very rare  
Against me, you just cannot compare  
I don't care 'bout what you think  
After all your just the filthy Dib-stink  
  
Gotta go, can't wait, this day's almost over  
Upgrades to make, let's hope they last forever  
Forever, and ever, let's hope they last forever  
Forever, and ever, let's hope they'll last forever  
  
When you smirk, I growl inside  
You're not worthy for a minute of my time  
No one annoys me as much as you do  
Can't wait to get out and plan your doom  
You're really hopeless at being a spy  
Although my base you get into sometimes  
I do things just to get you pissed  
An opportunity I'm never gonna miss  
  
Gotta go, can't wait, this day's almost over  
Upgrades to make, let's hope they last forever  
Forever, and ever, let's hope they last forever  
Forever, and ever, let's hope they last forever  
  
Gotta go, can't wait, this day's almost over  
Upgrades to make, let's hope they last forever  
Forever, and ever, let's hope they last forever  
Forever, and ever, let's hope they last forever  
  
Forever, and ever, let's hope they last forever  
Forever, and ever, let's hope they last forever  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please R/R! And any more ideas for songs would be good too! 


	3. Saint Anger IZ Style

Hi everybody and welcome to the Invader Zim Karaoke Dance party! (Does that  
sound familiar or what? ; )  
  
ANYway, I've decided to devote more time on this (points at 'Parodying Song  
Lyrics') than on 'Shooting Star? Don't think so', at least until I get over  
my massive writers block.  
  
Special thanx goes to all my reviewers so far! Even more special thanx to  
the two people who have already requested songs! This one's for you Zam!!  
Hope you like it!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
SAINT ANGER IZ STYLE!! *or* DIB'S HEAD!!  
  
They make fun of my head  
They make fun of my head  
I never get respect  
They make fun of my head  
  
(It's Zim look out! It's Zim look out!)  
They make fun of my head  
(It's Zim look out! It's Zim look out!)  
I never get respect  
(It's Zim look out! It's Zim look out!)  
They make fun of my head  
(It's Zim look out! It's Zim look out!)  
I never get respect  
  
Saved them all with no regrets  
One day gratitude's what I'll get  
I need a plan to make sure Earth  
To make sure Earth stays free  
Fuckin' saved them all with no regrets  
One day gratitude's what I'll get  
Avoided the moose, rescued the rest  
They make fun of my head  
  
I feel the world shake  
Like an earth quake  
It's hard to see clear  
Is it Zim? Is he here?  
I'm madly obssessed with you  
I'm madly obssessed with you  
I'm madly obssessed with you  
I'm madly obssessed with you  
  
(repeat all)  
  
I gotta practice being stealthy  
To expose you for all to see  
Need my obssession not to control  
So there's no weakness you can see  
I need to make sure Earth stays free  
I need to make sure Earth stays free  
I need to make sure Earth stays free  
I need to make sure Earth stays free  
  
Saved them all with no regrets  
One day gratitude's what I'll get  
Go to the moose or save myself?  
They make fun of my head  
  
I feel the world shake  
Like an earth quake  
It's hard to see clear  
Is it Zim? Is he here?  
I'm madly obssessed with you  
I'm madly obssessed with you  
I'm madly obssessed with you  
I'm madly obssessed with you  
I'm madly obssessed with you  
I'm madly obssessed with you  
I'm madly obssessed with you  
I'm madly obssessed with you  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Heheh, weird huh? =P  
Anyway, just for people who didn't catch much; it's a 'Dib' song, there are  
small references to the episodes 'Room with a Moose' and 'PlanetJackers'  
(see if you can find them!) and the word 'you' refers to Zim (even tho he's  
also mentioned in 3rd person). Get it? Got it? Good.  
  
Oh, and please R/R/R! *Read/Review/Request* 


	4. Weird Conscience

I bring another request! This time it's for Keeper of Memory who asked for  
an eminem song! So I looked around and I finally thought 'Guilty  
Conscience' would be fun to do! Might not make a lot of sense buuut.here!  
ENJOY!!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Weird Conscience*  
  
[Announcer - sounds mysteriously like Darx]  
  
Meet Gir, an incredibly insane SIR unit  
After practically destroying his master's secret lab  
He decides to raid the local candy store  
("WHEEHEE! I'm gonna get me some SUGAAA!")  
But on his way out, he has a sudden change of mind  
And suddenly, his conscience comes into play . . .  
("What was I doooiing agaaiin??")  
  
[Dib]  
  
Alright, stop! ("Huh?")  
Now before you leave and walk outta that door  
To try and raid the local candy store  
You better think about the consequence ("Your dat Dibby moose!")  
Nooo. . .o_0; . . .I'm your. . .uh . . .I'm your conscience!  
  
[Zim]  
  
That's nonsense!  
Go out and grab the candies then get sugar high  
Then run 'round on a rampage til your circuits get fried!  
Spread sugar-induced DOOM in every place!  
Go and do. . .something, JUST STAY OUTTA THE BASE!!  
  
[Dib]  
  
Yeah but even if it all goes through like it's supposed to  
You'll. . .uh. . .miss the very beginning of the Scary Monkey debut!  
Think about it before you start the candy piling  
Look at the bigscreen, donchu wanna watch that thing?  
  
[Zim]  
  
Gir! I am your master! Obey Zim!  
The Dib human lies! Don't listen to him!  
He is the enemy! He's trying to win!  
Now go rampage Gir! The sugar's calling!  
  
[Dib]  
  
Man, don't do it, it's not worth it to risk it! ("I'm confused!")  
Not over candy! (Zim: "SILENCE!") Watch a movie f' a bit ("Ok!!")  
Don't even listen to Zim, no. . .wait, you never do. . .  
  
[Zim]  
  
Curse you filthy Dib-stink! CURSE YOOOUU!!  
  
{sound of static}  
  
("And another planet's been conquered!")  
("Whoo hoo! Go us!")  
("Yeah! Go us!")  
(*eating noises*)  
("Hey! What're you eating!?")  
("Ah! Nothing!")  
  
[Announcer]  
  
Meet Red, one of the Almighty Tallest ("You are eating something!")  
After catching Purple devouring all the nachoz  
Things start getting dark and dangerous on the Massive  
Once again, his conscience comes into play. . .("ARGH! Stop it!")  
  
[Zim - a bit nervously]  
  
Now listen to me, while your wrestling him  
And sending snacks flying, I think his chances are slim. . ._;  
Now all you gotta do is steal back those nachoz. . .  
  
[Dib]  
  
Hey! You've got him in a headlock hold!  
You shouldn't take advantage of that, that's not fair!  
  
[Zim]  
  
Hey! My Tallest. . .do you care? ("No!" *CRASH*)  
Then wrestle Tallest Purple on this spot bare  
Til he passes out and he forgot why he got there. . . 6_;;  
  
[Dib]  
  
Man, your acting just like a little kid!  
  
[Zim]  
  
It's called entertainment. What's wrong //Dib//? -.0  
  
[Dib]  
  
Man, you can't knock someone out just for fun!  
  
[Zim]  
  
Stuff that, grab those nachoz and run. . .  
  
{sound of static}  
{Gameslave music playing, sound of buttons being pushed}  
  
[Announcer]  
  
Meet Gaz, Dib's scary younger sibling  
After finally getting to the last stage of her game  
she plays hard without saving  
only to be distracted by her brother at the last minute  
("YOU-WILL-PAY!!!")  
("Gaz!!")  
  
[Dib]  
  
Alright, calm down, relax, start breathin. . .  
  
[Zim - evil grin]  
  
Wouldn't it be nicer to hear the Dib screamin'?  
While you tryin' to win he just storms in and mouths off!?  
Don't just bash him up! Do some other. . .stuff!!  
  
[Dib]  
  
Wait!! What if there's an explanation for all this?  
  
[Zim]  
  
What? You keep ranting 'bout me? Is that it?  
  
[Dib]  
  
Shut up you ass! Don't listen to him Gaz  
Think about your actions before you start to spaz  
  
[Zim]  
  
Okay! Thought about it, still wanna hurt him?  
Grab him by the throat, do some voodoo and curse him?  
That's what I tried, be smart, don't be a retard  
Or maybe he'll be dumb again and step in front of a car!  
  
[Dib]  
  
Whatchu say?!  
  
[Zim]  
  
What's wrong? Didn't think I'd remember?  
  
[Dib]  
  
I'm gonna kill you Zim!  
  
[Zim]  
  
Uhhh-ahhh! Temper temper!  
Mr Dib? Mr I-never-fib?  
Mr Look-Zim's-an-alien who's implanted things in my ribs?  
I think I like your worm-sister, she's very violent  
  
[Dib]  
  
But I don't wanna go through the same route I went!  
Been kicked, been punched. . .aw shit. . .  
No Gaz no! Don't do it!!  
  
(*BANG!* *CRASH* "DIB!!")  
  
(Zim: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"-fades)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So there you have it! Hoped you liked it Keeper of Memory! Reaaly, really  
weird isn't it?  
  
=P  
  
Oh, and please Read/Review/ and maybe Request! 


	5. I'm not an alien

Wh00t! Another request, another song, and another full day spent typing. Go  
me ^-^  
This song's by request of Queen of the Toaster Kingdom, so I hope you like  
this! (Sorri Funeral, I'm still trying to work on your Nickelback song!)  
=\  
  
Disclaimer: Just a reminder, I don't own ANYTHING *sob* except my rewritten  
lyrics. Sad tisn't it?  
  
Oh! And after you finish reading be sure to read the notes at the bottom!  
They'll sorta explain what the song's about (that way I won't get any  
reviews asking me what it means). =}  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~*I'm not an alien. . .*~  
  
All day  
Staring at the big screen making  
Plans for the conquest of the world  
All night  
Computer keeps on telling me  
That all of them won't work  
And I should scheme another time  
Or something  
  
Hold on  
I think I've got another plan so  
Will this  
One finally work?  
  
[Chorus]  
  
I'm not an alien I'm just a little unwell  
It's a skin condition if you can't tell  
Just lookat my neck and maybe then you'll see  
I'm as human as can be  
I'm not an alien I'm just a little bit weird  
Oh no you've got nothing to fear  
But soon enough you'll all bow down to me  
Cause I plan on victory  
  
See me  
Yelling at the Dib in public  
And dodging water bombs again  
And I know  
I know he must be up to something  
I can see him grinning  
But I know that he can never get the best  
Of me  
  
Out of all the hours thinking  
Somehow  
Nothing comes to mind  
  
[Chorus]  
  
But I'm not an alien I'm just a little unwell  
It's a skin condition if you can't tell  
Just lookat my neck and maybe then you'll see  
I'm as human as can be  
I'm not an alien I'm just a little bit weird  
Oh no you've got nothing to fear  
But soon enough you'll all bow down to me  
Cause I plan on victory  
  
I've been tryin' to think for weeks  
Pretty soon something will hit me  
Maybe sometime soon today. . .  
  
[Chorus]  
  
I'm not an alien I'm just a little unwell  
It's a skin condition if you can't tell  
Just lookat my neck and maybe then you'll see  
I'm as human as can be  
I'm not an alien I'm just a little bit weird  
Oh no you've got nothing to fear  
But soon enough you'll all bow down to me  
Cause I plan on victory  
  
("I plan on victory. . .")  
("I plan on victory. . .")  
(I'm just a little unwell. . .")  
("I plan on victory. . .")  
("I plan on victory. . .")  
("I'm just a little unwell. . .")  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Uh, yeah. ^-^  
  
Basically the song's just about Zim trying to come up with a plan to  
conquer the world and not getting anywhere, while the 'see me' verse is  
just him remembering what happened that day at skool.  
The chorus is just Zim ranting about how he's all normal and then ending it  
by yelling about how he's gonna be 'lord of all humans' (he does that a  
lot). Oh, and the 'lookat my neck' part's from 'Abducted'! ("I'm human,  
human human! Just look at my neck!")  
  
Hope you liked! And plz R/R! 


	6. You think you can foil me

GARGH! SO - MANY - REQUESTS!!! =P  
Yes, I am back (IT'S DA SKOOL HOLS!!!) and with me I bring a SUPAA SPECIAL  
double feature for your entertainment. Don't you feel special?  
  
Anywho, first up is Nickelback's 'How you remind me' requested by Funeral  
for the Living. Have fun.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~*You think you can foil me*~  
  
Gonna make it as an invader  
Do evil deeds like organ stealin'  
Tired of livin' like a human  
I'm sick of Earth and with good reason  
And you think you can foil me  
You think you can foil me  
Well I've got other plans  
And you think you can foil me  
Well I've got other plans  
I'm an Irken destined for glory  
Though you've been tellin' me a different story  
Guess what? You're mistaken  
I'm gonna conquer, Earth's for the takin'  
I am strong, I am proud  
Soon the Armada will come full throttle  
These five words in my head  
Scream "Have you given up yet?"  
Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no  
  
It's not like you didn't know that  
I said I hate you and I swear I still do  
I just think it's too bad  
That you didn't die when I damn near killed you  
  
And you think you can foil me  
Well I've got other plans  
And you think you can foil me  
Well I've got other plans  
I'm an Irken destined for glory  
Though you've been tellin' me a different story  
Guess what? You're mistaken  
I'm gonna conquer, Earth's for the takin'  
I am strong, I am proud  
Soon the Armada will come full throttle  
These five words in my head  
Scream "Have you given up yet?"  
Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no  
  
Gonna make it as an invader  
Do evil deeds like organ stealin'  
And you think you can foil me  
You think you can foil me  
  
And you think you can foil me  
Well I've got other plans  
And you think you can foil me  
Well I've got other plans  
I'm an Irken destined for glory  
Though you've been tellin' me a different story  
Guess what? You're mistaken  
I'm gonna conquer, Earth's for the takin'  
I am strong, I am proud  
Soon the Armada will come full throttle  
These five words in my head  
Scream "Have you given up yet?"  
Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well? Well? Whaddya think? =D  
Ah but that's not all! I did promise you a double feature didn't I?  
And heeeerrrreeee. . . 


	7. RANT IT OUT

. . .it is. I thought I better do this parody of 'Spit it out' for Steve  
the GTA Hitman before he sent the entire crime family to kill me off. SO  
HERE YOU GO! NOW BE HAPPY!  
  
Wh00t. Basically this song's about Dib. . .ranting. Dare you delve deep  
into his insanely large head to find out what he thinks about?  
  
WARNING: Confusing. He thinks a lot, that boy.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
RANT IT OUT  
  
Since you thought you were always right in the first place  
Maybe it's time you had the tables turned  
Coz I'm gonna rant so don't say that I can't  
And I can't believe you're failin'. . .  
  
. . .TO SEE ZIM'S AN ALIEN!!  
Right into his base I'll tread  
Stop, drop and roll - SOON THE WORLD WILL KNOW!!  
See me mutter - I'M NOT A NUTTER  
You think I'm crazy now? Well I'm not I'm not I'M NOT!  
Never is, never was  
World conquest won't get far  
I'll stop him, expose him - Be earth's savior? HELL YEAH!  
Famous soon as I drag Zim outta his lair  
Is there any way for you to realise?  
Why do you think whatever I say's bent?  
Does it gotta be that way when I want it?  
Sanity, fictional profanity CAN'T YOU SEE?!  
  
RANT IT OUT  
All you wanna do is drag me down  
All I wanna do is stamp him out  
  
Maybe it's the way you spread a lotta rumour fodder  
Tellin' all those little lies and laughin' when I realise. . .  
I'm not crazy!  
Gotta figure out how to disable those gnomes  
Guarding Zim's home  
You heard me right, Zim, I didn't stutter  
If you know what's good - stop, give up or beg, rather  
My head's not big!! - Quit your dissin'!  
Side swipe - I've got an ORGAN MISSIN'!  
STUPID ALIEN SPACEBOY, IDIOT INVADER  
Can't hear shit coz I keep getting' louder  
Step up, and he get's a face full o' tactic  
Lippin' off hard, kick punch and a backflip  
Chasin' after him and we continue roughin'  
Now I'll get proof! Well, ain't that somethin'?  
His robot don't protect, and he can't hide if he wants  
But I'LL GET ZIM - Catch him and dissect him!  
  
RANT IT OUT  
All you wanna do is drag me down  
All I wanna do is stamp him out  
  
'Bout time I set this record straight  
All the arrogant laughin' is makin' me irate  
Sick o' my warnings fallin' on deaf ears  
Where am I gonna be in the next five years?  
Swollen Eyeballs Agent, or all the scientists  
Get my camera ready, gonna Zim's, gonna get some pics  
Every other proof I got was never good stuff  
Bam  
Still think I'm crazy? NOT GOOD ENOUGH - HAD ENOUGH  
  
SCREW THAT! I'm gonna make you besiege!  
SCREW THAT! I'm gonna make you believe!  
  
RANT IT OUT  
All you wanna do is drag me down  
All I wanna do is stamp him out  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
And there you have it! THE DOUBLE FEATURE IS NOW COMPLETE! Tell your  
friends and family! WHOOOHAAA *coughi'minsanenow*AAAAAAAHH!  
  
God my brain hurts. . .  
  
Oh yeah and please R/R! 


	8. Complicated

Yes, greetings! I've been a very busy Darx (three parodies in three days,  
that's not bad) and I just COULDN'T wait til tomorrow to put WolfBane2's  
request up. So here it is! A really cute Zim and Gir parody of Avril  
Lavigne's Complicated! Y'know Zim appreciates Gir, he just doesn't show it.  
. .often.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~*Complicated*~  
  
[Zim and Gir]  
  
Yes yes, life's like this  
Yeah, quite fascinating, that's the way it is  
Cause life's like this  
Yeah, quite fascinating, that's the way it is  
  
[Gir]  
  
Cheer up watcha yellin' for?  
You know I'll help you just like before  
And if you could spend some time with me  
You will see  
I like you the way you are  
After all you're my masta  
You understand me for one who cares if you become  
  
Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're going to Skool yet I wish you'd just fool with me  
Tell me  
  
[Zim]  
  
Gir why you gotta always make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like a maniac always gets me fustrated  
Why like that you  
And you smash and you crash and you break  
And you take what you get and you make the base messy  
and promise me you'll try not to be quite so brain dead  
No no no  
  
[Gir]  
  
You come over to the couch  
And you say somethin' heart-felt  
Where you are and where it's at you see  
You're making me  
Laugh out when you strike your pose  
You like me that much I know  
You know your not foolin' anyone  
You'll never become  
  
Somebody else round anyone else  
Watching your back like you can't relax  
You're going to Skool yet I wish you'd just fool with me  
Tell me  
  
[Zim]  
  
Gir why you gotta always make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like a maniac always gets me fustrated  
Why like that you  
And you smash and you crash and you break  
And you take what you get and you make the base  
messy  
promise me you'll try not to be quite so brain dead  
No no no  
  
[Gir]  
  
Cheer up watcha yellin' for?  
You know I'll help you just like before  
And if you could spend some time with me  
You will see  
  
Somebody else round anyone else  
Watching your back like you can't relax  
You're going to Skool yet I wish you'd just fool with me  
Tell me  
  
[Zim]  
  
Gir why you gotta always make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like a maniac always gets me fustrated  
Why like that you  
And you smash and you crash and you break  
And you take what you get and you make the base  
messy  
promise me you'll try not to be quite so brain dead  
No no no  
  
Gir why you gotta go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like a maniac always gets me fustrated  
Why like that you  
And you smash and you crash and you break  
And you take what you get and you make the base  
messy  
promise me you'll try not to be quite so brain dead  
No no no  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-  
  
Uh huh! Yes tis done!! C'mon, you know you wanna press that cool purple  
button labeled SUBMIT *hinthintnudgenudgesaynomore* 


	9. Drops of BBQ Sauce

Wahahaha!! Yes! It's been updated!! And a song about a different character  
other than Zim or Dib! See if you can guess who (pretty easy ain't it?)  
  
This song parody of 'Drops of Jupiter' was requested by Tora the Heartless  
Tamer. ENJOI!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*~Drops of B.B.Q Sauce~*  
  
She's the second new kid in class this year  
With B.B.Q sauce so Zim beware, hey, hey  
She talks kinda british and dresses like goth  
Quite femme fatal and somewhat tough, hey, hey  
Revenge on Zim is the main goal of hers  
She's a purple-eyed Irken and she's got a sane SIR, hey, hey  
  
Tell me, now what has Zim done?  
Did you head here to take his assigned planet away?  
That's your master plan to make him pay  
  
Tell me, were you aiming to go so far?  
Prove to the Tallest who you are?  
And did you curse Zim while cleanin' a dirty planet somewhere?  
  
Now that she's back to extract her revenge  
With a pile of weenies as tall as Stonehenge, hey, hey  
She reads out her 'poem' then tears it in two  
Throws sauce-covered meat at Zim in Skool, hey, hey  
  
Now that she's out of the atmosphere  
Her and Zim out combating and making a stand  
Zim finally came back down but she never did land  
  
Tell me, did he knock you off your feet?  
Did he kick you off his Voot and send you spiralling away  
And right back to the Milky Way?  
And tell me, did your SIR blow its mind?  
Have you wondered why fate is so unkind?  
And did you curse Zim while you were floating out in space somewhere?  
  
Can you imagine no hate, pride, valentine meats  
Your SIR unit always there for you never questioning if you're wrong  
Can you imagine no loud rants, weird ass romance five-day full on Zim  
torture  
The best evil plan that you ever had. . .you'll see  
  
Tell me, did he knock you off your feet?  
Did he kick you off his Voot and send you spiralling away  
And right back to the Milky Way?  
  
[Repeat 1st chorus]  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
YAAAYYYY! Tis done!! And I've updated this 'fic'! In the words of Gir. . .  
  
"FINALLY!!!!"  
  
Ah well, ok, now you guys know what to do! *points* R/R PLEASE!! 


	10. Took Zim off the air

HIIII! No I am not dead. Well. . . I am in a way. Stupid computer of mine  
had to be fixed and now the CD player doesn't work which means I can't get  
any of my stuff so now I am using the computer at the local library (whew  
what a mouthful!). Great.  
  
I would've used my laptop except it sucks. It's old. It runs windows '98  
(!!!!). So. . . yeah.  
  
ANYway, here's an update (you people owe me one) just to get me  
kickstarted. Once my comp is good and ready I will continue with the  
requests (SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!) but in the meantime here's a parody of  
'Took the children away'.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~*Took Zim of the Air*~  
  
This story's right, this story's true  
I would not tell lies to you  
Like the promises they did not keep  
And how the truth cut us so deep  
They said to them come take our hand  
We've already got your timetable planned  
All the other shows they could not compare  
Then they took Invader Zim off the air  
Took Zim off the air  
Took Zim off the air  
Snatched out from all the rest  
Said it was for the best  
Took Zim off air  
  
The people at Nickelodean  
Said you've got to understand  
The ratings have dropped, this show doesn't give  
It won't have much long to live  
Won't have long to live they said  
Just another lie that we'd been fed  
Told us that and told us this  
  
Said it was a show that wouldn't be missed  
  
You took Zim off the air  
Took Zim off the air  
Breaking fanpeoples' hearts  
A petition we did start  
Took Zim off air  
  
One dark day in cartoon land  
Came and didn't give a damn  
Zim shouted out 'Stinkbeasts we've been had!'  
Gaz came running fighting mad  
Gir its tears we're falling down  
Dib shaped up he stood his ground  
He said 'You try to take us and you fight me'  
But they were caught and couldn't get free  
Took Zim off the air  
They took Zim off the air  
Snatched out from all the rest  
Said this is for the best  
Took Zim off air  
  
Told the crew that they could stay  
But changed the screen times everyday  
Then they cancelled it again  
Yep Nickelodean's a pain  
And as we sat and watched at home  
The battle raged and we felt alone  
Cause we wanted ZIm  
Yet had to face facts  
  
One sweet day Invader Zim came back  
Yeah Zim came back  
Yeah Zim came back  
Back to the show that's strong  
Back where they all belong  
Yeah Zim came back  
Said Zim came back  
Back cause we made a stand  
Back to their cartoon land  
Yeah Zim came back  
Yeah Zim came back  
  
Back to their schedule  
Back to their show  
But to their antics  
We all love and know  
Back to their people  
Back to their fans  
  
Invader Zim came back  
Yeah Zim came back  
Yeah Zim came back  
Yes it came back  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
Hum. Well I'm not sure if the cancellation of IZ really happened like that  
but hey, I don't get Nick down here. *gasp shock horror you all say*. So  
this is how //I// think it happened.  
  
Oh yeah, season 2 of Zim is now here! You can go to 'Closet with a Moose'  
to download the eps! Whooohooo!  
  
Er, PLEASE R/R!! 


	11. Going Under

Hoho look who's on the library computer continuing her parodies AT LAST!  
Yes, my goal is to complete the requests! *does Prof. Membrane finger in  
air pose*  
  
Cough, yes. Uh hum, this is a parody of Evanescene's 'Going under'  
requested by Agent Falcon! Sorri for da long wait! Damn this one eluded me  
ELUDED me I tell you!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
~*Going Under*~  
  
Now I will tell you what you should now do  
Fifty thousand times I've tried  
Screaming the threats directly at you  
And you still won't hear me  
Shut up about Zim or I'll doom you myself  
Maybe you won't talk for once  
Not tormented daily listening to you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the level  
I'm dying again  
  
I'm going under  
Drowning in pigs  
Last stage gone forever  
I'm going to hurt Dib  
I'm going under  
  
Your voice makes me sick shake the soda up high  
Taking revenge for getting me wet  
Have to save you from that idiot Zim  
So right now don't you talk anymore  
I'm dying again  
  
I'm going under  
Drowning in pigs  
Last stage gone forever  
I'm going to hurt Dib  
I'm going under  
  
So don't you rant  
Rant at me I'm so far away  
Or I'll threaten you again  
Just shut up cos I keep going under  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Strange. My first Gaz song. =]  
  
Where was I?  
  
Oh yeaaaa done and done! At last. Still got some more requests to go on  
with tho. Hmmmm. . . I might make a new songfic thing later. . . bing bing  
GOOD IDEA! Soon as the Skool hols start up I'll *hopefully/try to* put it  
up and you guys can tell me what you think! Oh wow I rant a lot today don't  
I. . . ^_^; 


	12. Hey now, I'm an Invader

Wow!! MERRY X'MAS EVERYONE!! Yeheh my favourite kinda holiday's finally  
here! And on this merry day I gotta thank all you guys that have been  
reading these song things and sending me kik ass reviews!  
  
And here you are, in no particular order! Thanx got to: Nocturne Dune (yes  
I was //very// flattered by your review ^.^ Thankyou so much!), agent  
Falcon, WolfBane2, Dami, Insane Punk *Goth* girl, Steve the GTA Hitman,  
Tora the Heartless Tamer, Maran Zelde, Funeral for the Living, Silent  
Knight I, Relcah Immortal, Apoctawazzit DOOM, The Queen Of the Toaster  
Kingdom, Zam and Keeper of Memory Pepperochou!  
  
^.^ THANKYOU SO MUCH! ^.^  
  
A.E.D (who we haven't heard from in a long time): "She's high on sour power  
sugar things. . ." [chews on candy cane and pulls on stupid santa hat Darx  
stuck on his head]  
  
You (points finger at A.E.D) Shut up. Anyways, what we have here on this  
fine Christmas day is a parody of Smashmouth's Allstar song thing requested  
by Insane Punk *Goth* Girl. Sorri for the wait. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
(starts singing) Would you like to have Christmas on Christmas  
Iiiiislaaand?  
  
A.E.D: "That's where we live. Christmas Island. Oh no." (covers non  
existant ears)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*~ Hey now, I'm an Invader ~*  
  
Tak she once told me the Tallest had disowned me  
They sent me to the Earth as a joke  
She was looking kind of dumb there just hanging upside down  
So I gave the windshield a poke  
  
Well victory starts coming and it won't stop coming  
Fed up with Dib as he makes me keep running  
Back to the base for more evil fun  
First must figure out why Gir's so dumb  
  
So much to do so much to see  
Conquering since I was a small smeet  
I'll never know if I don't go  
I'll never shine if I don't glow  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Hey now, I'm an invader, get a planet, invade  
Hey now, I AM ZIIM!!, I'm important, make way  
And soon I'll conquer the world  
When my master plan I shall unfurl  
  
Call up the Tallest, and they say to keep planning  
I'll do the best I can in the time there's left spanning  
But the Dib-human begs to differ  
That wormababy's always tryin' to take my picture  
  
My patience with earth is gettin' pretty thin  
Destroy Dib's proof and it's a victory for Zim!  
A planet's on fire and it's yours  
That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored  
  
[Repeat chorus 2x]  
  
Dib he once asked you gotta help me out and fast  
I need to get myself away from someplace  
I said me?! Go and help you?!  
You gotta be kidding yes you do  
Now be gone with you get outta my base  
  
Well victory starts coming and it won't stop coming  
Fed up with Dib as he makes me keep running  
Back to the base for more evil fun  
First must figure out why Gir's so dumb  
  
So much to do so much to see  
Conquering since I was a small smeet  
I'll never know if I don't go  
I'll never shine if I don't glow  
  
[Repeat Chorus]  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
(still singing) Would you like to have Christmas on Christmas Island?  
Hey, finished reading already? Hope you enjoyed it. Well, gotta few more  
requests to do so Merry X'mas everyone! Hope your day's cool! Like mine!  
Heheh.  
  
A.E.D: "Yea, see you on New Years." 


	13. In the End

Ohhh sooo tired! Hello, yes I'm back out from whattava hole I lived in. =P  
Um, so sorri I didn't update earlier cept I was on holiday and my cousin's  
comp had crashed (puta's should be considered evil if they weren't so  
helpful).  
  
ANYway, this is Linkin Parks 'In the end' requested by Dami. Dami even  
suggested some instruments for da cast and so I decided, why the hell not?  
  
And here they are. . .  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------

  
Zim - Lead vocals (He sings wherever there's normal font)  
Dib - Guitar (He sings whenever any font's in _Italics)_  
Gaz - Guitar  
Tak - Bass  
Keef - Drums  
Gir - DJ  
  
Oh, and whenever any font's in **bold **it means that Zim and Dib sing  
it together.  
  
And the stage is set! There are cool funky lights everywhere and everyone screams (start screaming!) as our local IZ band gets inta place! As we can see, Zim is up the front keeping as far away from Keef and Dib as he can! Dib is somewhere to the left of Zim, scowling because Zim got lead vocals (but everyone knows Zim's voice can go higher which is why he got the part, haha) whilst the rest of the group are spread out on stage. Don't forget Gir, who's at the back riding on the DJ machine.

  
AND. . .START!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*~In the End~*  
  
_(It starts with)_  
One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard I try  
To destroy Earth with all that I'm worth  
And secure it as Irk's  
**That I know. . .**   
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as I try to be king  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The bell rings Skool away

** It's so unreal**  
Life here is very slow  
Watch my patience go out the window  
Trying to hold, but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
**Make you go. . .**

I mask everything with pride but everytime I try, my plans fall apart  
What it means to me, you'll eventually, see as memories, of the times **I tried so hard**  
  
_And got so far  
But in the end  
You just made my dreams shatter  
You had the gall  
To mock my fall  
And in the end  
You just made my dreams shatter_  
  
One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard I try  
To destroy Earth with all that I'm worth  
Just remind myself how  
**I tried so hard**  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting as though you're superiority  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so _(far)_  
I'm not like what I was before  
I've got so many other tricks for you in store  
You thought you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
**In the end. . .**   
I mask everything with pride but everytime I try, my plans fall apart  
What it means to me, you'll eventually, see as memories, of the times **I tried so hard**

  
_And got so far  
But in the end  
You just made my dreams shatter  
You had the gall  
To mock my fall  
And in the end  
You just made my dreams shatter  
  
I really despise you  
Fought as hard as I could go  
Because of this  
There's really one thing you can't know  
I really despise you  
Fought as hard as I could go  
Because of this  
There's really one thing you can't know  
  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
You just made my dreams shatter  
You had the gall  
To mock my fall  
But in the end  
You just made my dreams shatter. . ._  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Guess what? I fixed the formatting! =D  
  
Sooo, was that cool or crap? I've bin getting rusty on the skillz lately,  
not to mention that this song was PUNK ASS hard to change, since it so reminded me of Invader Zim even before the lyrics changed. So plz R/R.  
  
Um, I'll start the other requests as soon as I get my new comp, which  
should be here in about a week. =/__


	14. The Tallest Song

Red: At last! That human Darx has FINALLY written a sonfic just for us  
Tallest. I mean c'mon! I'm the –  
  
Purple: =/ *ahem*  
  
Red: Um...A tallest with my co tallest Purple...yeah...and...it's about time that  
Darx did something for Irkens worthy enough to actually have praises sung  
about them!  
  
A.E.D: Actually, you guys are the ones doin' the singing...and what the hell  
are you doing here anyway?!  
  
Purple: *shugs* We dunno.  
  
A.E.D: 0_o ... ooookkkk.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Hello I'm back! This song parody of Red Hot Chilli Pepper's 'Zephyr Song'  
was requested by HappyNoodleGurl! Hope you enjoi it! *sorri in a rush =P *  
  
Red: Yeah! Cos it's got us in it!  
  
Shut up you! Oh yeah, I also want to thank MountainRain because she told me  
how to actually format! Gir, Zim and the rest of us here at Darqx Studio  
Inc. THANK YOU!! *hugz*  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
~*The Tallest Song *~  
  
Now I want a drink to slurp on  
And a nacho piece to bite on  
What a night for us to rule on  
Incoming message screen is on  
Take a look Zim's on display...oh no  
Come to earth? No not today  
  
Sent Zim off to meet his maker  
Off he goes a fake invader  
Somehow landed all the safer  
Hope he dies sooner or later  
Everything he does goes wrong...oh no  
Free of Zim lets party on!  
  
Chocolate doughnut, pink frosting  
Don't care how much it's costing  
We're tallest! We're the boss...things  
Ain't it great to be a king  
Rule all...Irkens  
  
We Almighty Tallest rock  
Throw somebody out the air lock  
Find an Irken shorter to mock  
Smoke machines rule and lazers suck!  
Take a look Zim's on display  
Oh no...come to earth? Just go away...  
  
Out in space where we like to cause a commotion  
Our Armada flying by  
Off we go just conquering  
Ain't it great to be a king  
  
Out in space where we like to cause a commotion  
Our Armada flying by  
Off we go just conquering  
And no one can do anything!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Red: Smoke machines rule and lazers suck?! *eye twitches*  
  
Purple: Well...it's true!  
  
*Lazer beam comes out of nowhere and hits Purple straight in the eye.*  
  
Purple: AAaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAHHHWoOOAHHH!  
  
Red: *grins* Heheheh  
  
A.E.D: ...They're morons...  
  
And for once I don't have anything to add to that! Other than: hope you  
enjoyed it and please R/R! Or I'll explode!


	15. Dib & Zim

Heeey people! Wazzup? It's me, back from absence cos I FINALLY gots meself  
a brand spanking new puta! =D *Hugz puta*  
  
Heheh, ANYway I was looking back on some of my old song parodies and I  
realized I had done a very embarrassing thing. When I had written the "In  
the End" parody I had forgotten to include Nocturne Dune in my intro (she  
also had requested something from Linkin Park so I had lumped the two  
requests together). SO SORRI Nocturne Dune! (At least you got some  
recognition on this page =P  
  
Neh. A.E.D is now informing I talk to much. What would you know A.E.D?!  
*listens as a reply comes back* Oh shut up! Fine. *pouts*  
  
This song parody of 'Girls and Boys' by Good Charlotte was requested by  
MandyDonut the Pokebunny. Enjoi! And remember – feedback is gooood...! =]  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
~*Dib and Zim*~  
  
He's 'invaded'  
Has money  
Wears a dress  
Quite funny  
Has something to say in  
Most conversations  
He'll rant something weird in  
All situations  
He's really an alien  
  
Dib don't like Zim, Zim is Dib's enemy  
Zim will laugh at Dib just out of cruelty  
  
Photos  
Or items  
Don't matter  
He wants 'em  
Dissection  
Captivity  
Those are a few  
Things he wants done to Zim  
Will he get what he wants?  
Well we'll just have to see  
Saving the world  
Always comes with a fee  
Cos he's seen as more crazy...  
  
Dib don't like Zim, Zim is Dib's enemy  
Zim will laugh at Dib just out of cruelty  
And this boy hates this Irk' like this Irk' hates this boy  
This Dib who wants fame by catching Zim who's insane  
Dib don't like Zim, Zim is Dib's enemy  
  
Let's go!  
Eh, eh!  
  
Dib don't like Zim, Zim is Dib's enemy  
Zim will laugh at Dib just out of cruelty  
And this boy hates this Irk' like this Irk' hates this boy  
This Dib who wants fame by catching Zim who's insane  
Dib don't like Zim, Zim is Dib's enemy  
  
Both of these guys, make up plans to unfurl  
Chasing each other through an ignorant world  
Both of these guys, make up plans to unfurl  
Chasing each other through an ignorant world  
Both of these guys, make up plans to unfurl  
Chasing each other through an ignorant world  
Both of these guys, make up plans to unfurl  
Chasing each other through an ignorant world  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mmyep! That was an interesting song to write I'll tell you (one of the  
easier ones too). Well, I would've done ckret2's request first seeing as  
she requested first but for some reason I sooo cannot find the lyrics to  
the song. Yeh... so if anyone out there has the lyrics to 'Planetfall' by the  
band The Mesh could you plz send them to me at darqx@hotmail.com  
  
I'll give ya credit y'know!  
  
Thankies! And before you leave remember to R/R alright! 


	16. Your Horoscope for Today

Wonderful! I have maths homework which I don't understand at all! So  
fustrating! *Gnashes teeth*  
  
So anyway, to take my mind off...stuff, I have just done this wonderful song  
parody (wah so modest one) on Weird Al Yankovic's funny, nonsensical 'Your  
Horoscope for Today', requested by none other than the parody song-loving  
reviewer that is MandyDonut the Pokebunny.  
  
(Don't worry PLC the CD, I'll get your request up soon...very soon...very very  
soon...very very ver-  
  
A.E.D: "SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!")  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
~*Your Horoscope for Today*~  
  
Tak  
There's trouble in your future when your SIR unit freezes to the back of  
your head  
Fill that void in your pathetic life by coming up with more hate poems for  
Zim  
  
Purple  
Try to avoid any on-coming lazers aimed directly for your eye  
Know that sugary stuff you eat? It's starting to make your squeedlyspooch  
look grim  
  
Zim  
The look on your face will be priceless when you find out that your lazer  
weasels have just imploded  
To achieve world conquest first eat waffles, then start running naked down  
the street  
  
Dib  
You will never find true happiness – what you gonna do, cry about it?  
The stars predict tomorrow you'll wake up, do a bunch of stuff, and then go  
back to sleep  
  
That's your horoscope for today (that's your horoscope for today)  
That's your horoscope for today  
That's your horoscope for today (that's your horoscope for today)  
That's your horoscope for today  
  
Red  
Your next Probing Day will be ruined when the snack shipment doesn't arrive  
on time  
Your life will run into trouble when Purple accidentally ejects you into  
space  
  
Gaz  
The position of Jupiter says you should spend the rest of your life playing  
your GameSlave  
Refrain from shoving a pencil up your brother's nose when he gets in your  
face  
  
Gir  
Now is not a good time to show your master how you can so amazing self-  
destruct, oh no  
Eat a bucket of tuna-flavoured pudding, then wash it down with jugs of  
Chocolate-Bubblegum drink  
  
Prof. Membrane  
All scientists are very helpful and intelligent – how about you?  
Expect a big surprise today when you hair suddenly turns a bright neon pink  
  
That's your horoscope for today (that's your horoscope for today)  
That's your horoscope for today  
That's your horoscope for today (that's your horoscope for today)  
That's your horoscope for today  
  
Now you may find it inconceivable or at the very least a bit unlikely that  
the relative position of the planets and the stars could have a special  
deep significance or meaning that applies exclusively to you, but let me  
give you my assurance that these forecasts are all based on solid,  
scientific, documented evidence, so you would have to be some kind of moron  
not to realize that every single one of these is true.  
  
Where was I?  
  
Lard Nar  
A big achievement is just around the corner for someone much more talented  
than you  
Laughter is the best medicine, remember that when the Irkens capture you  
next week  
  
Keef  
Get ready for an unexpected trip when you fall screaming from someone's  
rooftop  
Quit stalking, following, annoying and trying to bear hug Zim, you stupid  
freak  
  
Skoodge  
All your 'friends' are laughing behind your back (kill them)  
Get ready to fulfill that dream of 'blowing' up a planet you've had since  
age ten  
  
Ms Bitters  
The stars say that you're doomed to continue teaching miserable students  
for years to come  
If I were you, I'd make sure they never never never never never try to feel  
happy ever again  
  
That's your horoscope for today (that's your horoscope for today)  
That's your horoscope for today  
That's your horoscope for today (that's your horoscope for today)  
That's your horoscope for today  
  
That's your horoscope for today (that's your horoscope for today)  
That's your horoscope for today  
That's your horoscope for today (yay, yay, yay, yay, yay)  
That's your horoscope for today  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Whooo! That was so much fun to write! =D  
  
Probably one of the most fun parodies I've done in a while. I, personally,  
speshly like my Zim horoscope, heheh. Oh, and for all you who dunno, Lard  
Nar is da Resisty leader from 'Backstreet Driver from Beyond the Stars'.  
  
Hope you enjoid it! Now press the submit button! *does Zim "please" voice* 


	17. The Nicktoon HQ Meeting on the ZIM crew ...

Hi everybody! Welcome to a special edition of Darqx Studio Inc.! Yea I know, a bit late Darqx, but seriously… I was working on a lot!!! 

A.E.D: You just keep trying to convince yourself that don't you?" 

I convince whateva I like. And you are not supposed to be here. Why aren't you working on A Past Alien Friend?! 

A.E.D: Neh, I got bored. ~.0 

*Sigh* Nevermind. Anyway, as I was saying this is a special edition, because not only do you get a song parody but you also get a titbit of a story that was extremely fun to write, I might add. If you don't like particular Nicktoons than this is for you (and you'll find out why later), also the Nicktoons that sing are the ones that annoy ME, so if you like whatever cartoon I've mentioned don't take it personally. 

On a happier note, I've tried to leave everything open ended so you can insert your own hated Nicktoon into the fray! ^-^ 

Oh yeah, and before I make this too long; you people have PLC the CD to thank for this parody, as he was the one who requested a spoof of G-Unit's "Popping dem Thangs." 

Hope you enjoi! =D 

-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_[Scene is the official NickToon HQ. All Nicktoons are crammed inside trying to sit around a big square table, which, despite being big, is seriously too small for all of them. At the head of the table is a very tall podium, and at the podium stands Tommy Pickles from the Rugrats who is today's Nicktoon leader. Tommy bangs a squeaky toy hammer to catch everyone's attention (which is a bit hard because only the top part of the baby's head can be seen, despite the fact that he's standing on about 17 Encyclopaedia Britannicas) and then booms out in a strangely deep, mature voice, _

"Here here! The meeting of all Nicktoons (minus that Invader Zim crew) is now called to order!" 

"We have all been called here to figure out WHAT to do with those annoying Invader Zim people! They have been stealing away our fans with their fun-ess, plot lines and fantasy violence! In short they are much better than we are!" 

* "BOO!!" * 

"What do you propose we do?"] 

**Chorus**[All Nicktoons] 

Every show they go through  
More fans are engrossed with that ZIM crew (what to do!? What to do!?)  
We endure it like we s'posed to  
But those invaders can't stay we need ta kick out dem thangs 

_[Spongebob Squarepants crew]_

After them episodes that Invader Zim gang jus' run amuck  
Always out there making trouble never getting stuck  
We say they should all be tortured no mercy for those freaks  
Let Zim be dunked in water…we can see him bake  
And destroy their stupid fan base so their show runs outta de dolla  
Dib be wedgie-fied n' hung up by de colla  
They all Goth, with dem colours – like Tak, Zita and Sarah  
Gaz's creepy and should be locked up!  
Take a look at how that cartoon style's messed up  
All overload on violence comin' up!  
Gotta find out how ta drive out their show  
Before dey put _us_ outta business ya know  
More suggestions: the Tallest like snacking, don't supply 'em  
We'll take apart dat robot Gir and mail de pieces to 'em  
Dey gotta learn their place in Nickeloden  
Their gonna see their not welcome in Nickeloden 

**Chorus x2**

_[CatDog and crew]_

Slow down there Sponge gang don't exceed your speed  
Cos Invader Zim and clique are a different type o' league  
They not like us dey don't live by no creed  
They'll just bounce back and fight us somehow  
So we kill off their leads!  
Without Zim or Dib there goes de crew  
There won't be no show  
That horrible cartoon'll be through  
Those two are the main ones constantly creating such a din  
Their crew run wild like super villains winnin'  
Nothing but LAUGHING in our face boy  
That's why we gotta make them hurt so than they know we're at war  
We gotta work quickly as soon as they go too far  
We'll have their heads fasta than a shooting star  
We can only just stand those guys when they're proper  
But that's as rare a Dog becomin' a doctor  
So just pop off them main ones that's what we decree  
So are you all up for revenge? We gotta do sumthin' 

**Chorus x2**

_[As Told By Ginger gang]_

Look at the fanfics, look at the news  
They on the front page  
Whilst we sitting here doing _nothing_ out backstage  
We say we do sumthin' to make them lose alla that unearned pride  
So we propose to have Nickeloden take them for a ride  
Tell Nick de show's too violent, or that de ratings have just dropped  
We'll play dirty like they do, result'll be funny  
They'll _never_ see it coming, until on the front of Nick's mag  
It says "PAYBACK" for those that we hate to see  
We hate when the ZIM crew claim they de betta gang  
They ain't child-friendly group  
They ain't a close knit gang  
Most of them havin' beef wearin' their own bullet-proof vest  
To hurt them is to CANCEL them, our only opt left  
Until their last episode we'll create problem holes  
And then people will see them break down not being heroes  
As soon as they go down Nick lets them go  
It's BYE-BYE n' PART-AY no more ZIM WEIRDOS! 

_[Everyone cheers, "YEEEEAAAAHHHH!!!" _

Tommy bangs his little squeaky hammer again, "So then it's settled! All who wish to have Invader Zim canceled raise your right hand and say I!" 

All the Nicktoons say "I!" and then start celebrating their good idea again. Suddenly there's a strange whistling noise, but of course everyone being too happy (not to mention dense) don't take notice of it…until it's too late. 

**BANG! BOOM! SPLATT!**

The whole Nicktoon HQ explodes. Debris, blood, guts, a severed limb or four as well as clothing go flying in all directions! Everything has been destroyed. 

Further down the street stands the cause of the explosion. Zim is carrying a HUGE bazooka about twice as long and wide as he is, whilst Dib is standing behind Zim helping him keep the bazooka straight so that Zim could aim properly.  
When the two see that all that remains of the HQ and the Nicktoons inside is just a pile of bloodied rubble they toss the bazooka aside and slap each other a high five (or high four and high three in their case), before running triumphantly back into the IZ section.] 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Wowhee! I hoped everyone liked that! Most longest parody thing I've ever written y'know. Plus I've never tried putting a short story to go with it (think of it as a music vid) ^-^ 

Ohhh my god! I cannot believe I finished all my requests (not including ckret2's request which I can't find, grrrr)! THIS IS AN ACHIEVEMENT!!! 

Which therefore means I need more work to do, heheh. So everyone, please start R/R/R!  
(Read/Review/Request) 

THANKYOU!!! =D~ 


	18. Can't stop

Hullo! Wh00t, what a busy...however long I haven't been on =P  
  
Hmm, who requested this? Ah yes, that's right!  
This song parody of 'Can't Stop' by the Red Hot Chili Peppers was requested  
by none other than Laddia Shrang, writer of reviews and stories (sorri just  
couldn't resist =P )  
  
WARNING: This song parody is about Gir, from his own point of view. Need I  
say more? Yes? Well, it's weird, wacky and...weird – like Gir. It's probably  
less nonsensical then Dib's 'RANT it out' I did awhile back. Which is  
scary...as Dib was ranting...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
~*Can't Stop*~  
  
Can't stop addicted to the shin dig  
Disco balls and piggies make smiles big  
A GIR unit's my occupation  
Helping my master conquer the nation!  
Defunct is the brain that he prays for  
Taco beans and food's what I crave for  
Right now I want to be your best friend!  
LETS GO PLAY PIGGY mud is the new trend!  
I'm missing you cupcake please come back  
Make room for tuna I gotta pack  
Just zooming along down the pavement  
Screaming so loud I wonder what that wave meant?  
Master is yelling as we tumble  
Skipping, skipping, skip then I stumble  
Go ask the floor for any answers  
Shake my tail with other disco dancers!  
  
[Chorus]  
  
The food I love  
The brains I pop  
To just have fun  
And rave can't stop  
Never wondered to go question you  
The food I love  
The mess I drop  
To just have fun  
And rave can't stop  
Come on tell me when it's time to  
  
Sweet meat I'm eating with my snowcone!  
Ask for taquitos over the phone  
Music the great communicator  
Do a jig then call over the waiter  
Master says to stop infiltration  
With a look that screams "CONSTIPATION!" [Zim: "WWHHHAAAT?!"]  
To help catch every other nation!  
Worth their weight in gold those chocolate rations  
This day's gonna include a slurpee run!  
Tantrum I know you gonna throw one  
We're in a spaceship persevering  
Sing the 'Doom Song' whilst master is steering  
Can't stop the insanity so true  
Weenies are happy when they know you  
Eat a toy squid then dance to hip hop  
Then shake it down to the tune of bebop!  
  
[Chorus]  
  
The food I love  
The brains I pop  
To just have fun  
And rave can't stop  
Never wondered to go question you  
The food I love  
The mess I drop  
To just have fun  
And rave can't stop  
Come on tell me when it's time to  
  
Wait a minute I'm not done yet!  
I scream without a clue  
Earth is rocking  
Let's make biscuits they're tasty too!  
Do you want to?  
Ten more reasons  
Why I need to eat taco flavoured goo  
Earth is rocking let's make biscuits they're tasty too  
Gonna spew!  
  
Can't stop addicted to the shin dig  
Disco balls and piggies make smiles big  
A GIR unit's my occupation  
Helping my master conquer the nation!  
Defunct is the brain that he prays for  
Taco beans and food's what I crave for  
Right now I want to be your best friend!  
LETS GO PLAY PIGGY mud is the new trend!  
I'm missing you cupcake please come back  
Make room for tuna I gotta pack  
Just zooming along down the pavement  
Screaming so loud I wonder what that wave meant?  
  
Kick start the golden taco-maker  
Jump up to hug the pizza maker  
Can't stop the DJ from dance gearing  
Feel no need for any interfering  
Go follow the Pixie Stix fairy  
This life is more than ordinary  
Can I get two or maybe even three of these? [Zim (os): NOO!!"]  
Come from space!  
To help master invade  
Can't stop the dancing cause it's new  
Yay we're all doomed been nice ta meet you!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aw, how sweet. Gir said goodbye to alla youse peoples. Don't you feel  
special now? =D Meh. Late. Sleepy. Catchya all later.  
  
Oh, before I go. Please Read/Review and maybe even Request!! Thankyou! 


	19. WonderDib & Young Zimmyman

Yo!! Guess what?! It's my B'day today! Yeah! I am now officially 15!! So this parody is my BIRTHDAY SPECIAL!! 

Dib: Happy b'day Darqx. =) 

Awwww ^_^ Thankyou Dib!! 

A.E.D: Yes, happy birthday Darqx. ^_0 

Hey A.E.D!!! Thankyou thankyou! *looks at Zim* aren't you gonna wish me a happy birthday to? ={ 

Zim: No. -.0 

*Dib and A.E.D both look at each other before glaring at Zim. Together the two drag him off stage.* 

Zim (os): AAAHHHHHH! *bang crash smak* ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!! 

*All three come back on stage* 

Zim (looking a little bit battered): Happy birth…day Darqx-beast. It is with great honor that I congratulate you on surviving 15 earth years on this filthy dirt ball planet. You have my…admiration, yes that's it and blah blah blah there I've wished her can I please have my Pak back now? 

*A.E.D gives Zim back his Pak before the ten minute countdown ends – much to Dib's chagrin* 

SQUEE! I'm LOVED!! =D *crushes them all into a biiig hug* Awwww, you guys are great! 

Dib and A.E.D: Can't…breathe…  
Zim: Ack! Stupid emotional, hormonal females! 

Ahhh sigh. I'm so happy. ^.^ And what better way to celebrate then with a NEW song parody?? Yep, this is a parody of Tenacious D's "WonderBoy" requested by noa-redfield! Enjoi! 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**~*WonderDib and Young Zimmy-man*~**

Somewhere in a city-town, with music turned up loud  
There goes WonderDib! Smirking oh so proudly  
So much to say when you're a part of that city-town  
Yeah, yeah  
WonderDib, what is the secret of your power?  
WonderDib, what proof you got against that invader alien? 

_[Spoken – this one's done by Gir] =D_

Now it's time for me to tell you about Young Zimmy-man!  
Archrival and nemesis of WonderDib, with powers comparable to WonderDib  
What powers you ask? I dunno how 'bout the power of screams?  
That do anything for ya? That's powerful lungs, holmes!  
How 'bout the power to scale a wall that's 600 meters high…  
with spider-legs! That's mechanical ones, guys  
How 'bout the power to crush you? 

_[Sung – by the whole IZ cast. Yep, even the minor characters are here]_

History of WonderDib and Young Zimmy-man!  
Noogie-doom-doom, noogie-doom-doom  
A plan to be unfold, two misfits that are bold  
And blasting forth with short-term harmony, yeow!  
WonderDib, what is the secret of your power?  
WonderDib, what proof you got against that invader alien? 

_[Spoken; this time by the 'narrator' – which would be meee!!]_

Well, WonderDib and Young Zimmy-man joined forces;  
BRIEFLY of course but still something we don't often see  
And they saved Earth _(again)_ that's crazy! That's right 

_[Sung by WonderD – I mean, sung by Dib]_

Me!! …And Zimmy…0.o; 

_[Zim (spoken):]_ That's ME! _[(os): Wait…what did you just call me?!]_

_[Sung – by both now. Lookat them glaring daggers at each other.]_

We make sure earth stays free  
…What? I don't! YOU LIE! _(that was Zim; upon realizing what they just said)_

WonderDib, what is the secret of your power?  
WonderDib, what proof you got against that invader alien?  
Oh! 

_[Spoken by Dib again – after much blackmailing from Darqx]_

Take a stand!  
Young Zimmy-man, we can't die _[mutters: Though I wish YOU would…]_  
Bring out your Voot ship!  
Look there's that Tak  
Chase her down!  
I'll save the town  
You go on up there  
I'll stay down here  
There, it's finished  
Back to normal END OF TRUCE!! 

_(Dib realizes he's made a BIG mistake saying that when he's standing right next to Zim, as the Irken Invader laughs in a not very nice way. A second later and Dib is running away screaming as Zim is chasing after him._

_…Wow. That's a very impressive collection of lazers, Zim.]_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Zim: Hmmm, I liked the ending. ^.^  
Dib: I didn't (is covered in laser scorch marks) 

Heheh. =P Hope you enjoid the b'day special! Interesting how Labour day, Harmony day and my b'day all fall on the same day ain't it? =3 

Well, you guys know the drill! Plz Read/Review and maybe Request!! 

Now I shall go and celebrate my one step closer to senior citizenship (=P) with my pals! Seeya! *runs offstage dragging Zim, Dib and A.E.D behind her* 


	20. Conquered Nation

Oh la! I am back on this fic (finally!). Fear my mad parodying skills!! BWA HA AH AH AHA HA HA HA HA!!! 

Ahem. =3 

This time I have an interesting song parody of Westside Connection's 'Gangsta Nation' requested by none other than that rap loving guy that is PLC the CD! (Hi PLC!!!)  
Ah rap…you either love it or you hate it. 

Me? I'm in the middle. It's slarking hard trying to change the lyrics to something that in actuality makes hardly any sense. Neh, I tried. =P 

WARNING: This song parody features a LOT more swear words than my other ones. And I mean a lot. If you find it disturbing that Zim, Dib and whoever else I've put in use profane language than you might not want to read this. 

Or better yet you might want to consult a psychiatrist. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**~*Conquered Nation*~**

_[Zim – talking]_

Consider this an invitation, to a Conquered Nation 

_[Poop Dawg (Zim)]_

Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha (IZ)  
Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha (Heh heh)  
Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha (what what)  
Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha (So what)  
Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha (Yeah yeah)  
Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha (We dream crazy shit)  
Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha (So dream crazy shit)  
Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha 

_[Poop Dawg – {the singer is Nate Dogg = Poop Dawg. Geddit?}]  
[Chorus x1]_

This game right here is rough as fuck  
With one alien so full o' luck  
And Dib the fool that no-one trusts  
They have no fear, afraid of what?  
But sometime soon things'll come up  
Boys rant real loud and fight it up  
Just coming through they'd run it up  
They're still fighting so what the fuck 

_[Dib]_

Dammit I'm tired of them morons thinking I keep talkin' all shit  
Look! Zim's an ALIEN you IDIOTS!  
And there he goes with a trick pose and a throw back  
Havin' a Pak ain't gonna help just know that  
Zim's a dumb ass Irken got no brain  
Still gotta save the world from this invader pain  
Fuck them I'll catch him on my own  
He's an invading alien cri-mi-ni-mi-nal  
The ori-gi-nal 

_[All of us crazy fan…people!]_

Evacuate the building Nick' here come a plane  
Yeah! It's the mad ass Invader Zim gang!  
Blasted on screen with a big fuckin' bang  
With enough game to drive us fan kids insane  
And they number one gunners and real good stunners  
They real for us people, Irkens and star runners  
With Zim, Dib, the AT*, Gaz and Gir who gets dumber  
Lookin' hotter than a motherfuckin' L.A summer!  
Let's go 

_[Poop Dawg]  
[Chorus x1]_

This game right here is rough as fuck  
With one alien so full o' luck  
And Dib the fool that no-one trusts  
They have no fear, afraid of what?  
But sometime soon things'll come up  
Boys rant real loud and fight it up  
Just coming through they'd run it up  
They're still fighting so what the fuck 

_[Zim]_

What the slark is that Dib talkin' about?  
Gir! Go shove this gag in that human's mouth!  
Irkens rule rich, we invade shit  
I don't conversate with _hyoo-mans_ that I'm gonna hit  
I'm gonna conquer these stinkbeasts and rule them my way  
Dumb like a moose gettin' more dumb each day (errgh)  
I'm here you're in danger  
And all my intentions have gotta be bomb rate 

_[Dib]_

There! You see him, argh!  
I see right through him  
And soon I'll be his grave digga  
Countless calls and countless charges  
I'll make them disbelievers see he's from the stars  
I'll be famous with respect poured on in liters  
Be a hero for exposing an alien so heinous  
And soon Zim shall be incarcerated and on probation  
As long as I live here this ain't a Conquered Nation 

_[Poop Dawg]  
[Chorus x1]_

This game right here is rough as fuck  
With one alien so full o' luck  
And Dib the fool that no-one trusts  
They have no fear, afraid of what?  
But sometime soon things'll come up  
Boys rant real loud and fight it up  
Just coming through they'd run it up  
They're still fighting so what the fuck 

_[Fan people again]_

It's a Conquered Nation if you worship IZ  
And all of us influence by what's seen on TV  
Now tell the truth people you bow to Zimmy  
Cause we all from the gang invader industry  
And while we watching more eps and laughing as they cause muckas**  
We LOVE the way they causin' havoc and ruckus  
You head guys at Nick' please stop kissing ass like suckas  
Just keep IZ on and we be happy muthafuckers 

_[Zim]_

One thing I do know I AM the uno  
Best loono alien true no (you know)  
I'd like to rule the congregation  
In my affiliation with this Conquered Nation  
I RULE all them, yeah I'm ruthless  
I'm evil, unstoppable, not useless  
You know I'll win Dib, better stop fightin' it  
Cause the show must be a hit cause my name's all over it 

_[Fan people (Poop Dawg)]_

Look here man {Na na na na na na na na)  
Check this shit out man (Na na na na na na na na)  
Ya'll better just bow down and fuck it (Na na na na na na na na)  
And join this Invader Gang (Na na na na na na na na)  
Cause we got a muthafucking Conquered Nation going over here (Na na na na na na na na)  
And once you join this shit you IZ as can muthafucking be (Na na na na na na na na)  
Believe that easy (Na na na na na na na na)  
It ain't a hit til Zim and Dib spit (Na na na na na na na na) 

_[Poop Dawg (Zim)]  
[Chorus x1]_

This game right here is rough as fuck  
With one alien so full o' luck  
And Dib the fool that no-one trusts  
They have no fear, afraid of what?  
But sometime soon things'll come up  
Boys rant real loud and fight it up  
Just coming through they'd run it up  
They're still fighting so what the fuck 

Na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na  
(Consider this an invitation, to a Conquered Nation)  
Na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

* = Almight Tallest  
** = A word i made up 

SQUEE! Oh my god! Twenty song parodies already!!?? Crap! =0 

Woooowww…uh…so guys, please Read/Review and Request! I need more work! =] 

*Still reeling in shock from already hitting the twenty mark* 


End file.
